herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Anthony Griffith
Jason Anthony Griffith (born November 26, 1980, New York City, New York), (also known as J. Griff) was the voice actor for Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Jet the Hawk from 2005-2010 in the Sega media, and continues to voice the same characters in the Heroton Media. He worked as a voice actor for 4Kids Entertainment, where he voiced a variety of characters in a variety of shows. When 4Kids localized Sonic X for United States viewers, Griffith took on the voices of both Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog, also, Eloy A. Rosario voices his character's role as a voice double when Griffith is unavalable, however, he is still credited in the voice cast as Jason Griffith. When Sega replaced all of the Sonic the Hedgehog voice actors with the Sonic X voice acting team, Griffith took over the voices of Sonic and Shadow from their previous actors, Ryan Drummond and David Humphrey. When Jet was introduced in Sonic Riders, Griffith began voicing that character as well. Sega recently announced that they were replacing the entire voice cast (except for Mike Pollock). Sonic's new voice will be provided by Roger Craig Smith, starting with Sonic Colors and Sonic Free Riders. However, since Heroton Productions refuses to use the new voice actors, Jason Griffith will continue to play his role as Sonic, Shadow, Jet & Werehog in the current and upcoming Heroton games & Anime. ''Heroton Series'' *''Heroton Series'' - Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Jet the Hawk, Shadow Androids, Sonic the Werehog, Himself (2010-present). The Debate Series Creator Eloy Rosario never liked the original Cast for the Sonic games (Sonic Adventure - Sonic Advance 3), with the exception of Ryan Drummond and Deam Bristow (The original vocie of Eggman who died in 2005). With the replacement of the original Cast, Eloy Had used Griffith in most of his products as the Voice of Sonic & Other Characters. However, in 2010, Sega dicided to replace the 4kids voices (Except for Mike Polock & Pete Capella). Outraged by this decission, Eloy Refused to use the new voice actors, saying, "They will never be even half as good as the 4kids cast was!" So Griffith, along with the rest of the 4kids cast will continue to voice their respective Sonic Characters in the Heroton Media. However, Eloy did allow Roger Craig Smith to come along to voice a new Sonic Character and as the fusion of The New form of Metalix, as well as Bringing Ryan Drummond back as Metalix, with Eloy stating, "I have nothing agenst them, however, Griffith will always be my favorite, They will come back for the Sonic characters's english voices, just not as Sonic himself." Chat Session * In July 2009, Jason and Mike Pollock (the current voice actor for Eggman) attended a chat session with over 120 fans. *In the session, he said he originally auditioned for Chris Thorndyke because he was a huge Sonic fan and wanted to see what it felt like to be Sonic's human companion, but a producer and represenitive from SEGA felt he sounded more like Sonic and ultimately got the role. *He also stated that there is no tension between him and Ryan Drummond. *He also told about how he became Shadow during a recording of One Piece. A recording engineer told him he should audition for Shadow using a dark voice trying to match David Humphrey's and got it. *He also said that the role of Jet The Hawk was something that SEGA wanted him to do. *He says the Sonic Games he owns are Sonic 1-3 & Knuckles, Sonic CD, and Unleashed (which is his favorite). *He also says out of all the roles he has done, Sonic is his favorite. *He also said that Sonic was his first ever voice acting role. He originally came to New York to study theater and heard about the Sonic X auditions which lead to his career as a voice actor.